1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable cooking accessories, and more particularly to a caddy for temporarily holding condiments, cooking and kitchen implements, and pots, pans and/or lids in a convenient and sanitary manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, during the heating and/or preparation of food, the food preparer or cook uses a variety of pots and pans, as well as condiments and implements, such as herbs, juices, spices, forks, scissors, spoons, ladles, or the like. During cooking and/or food preparation at a stove or the like, the cook is always setting aside condiments and implements, cleaning up and searching for misplaced items. Additionally, pots and pans must sometimes be moved, as for example when serving. Also, when adding ingredients or condiments to a pot or pan, removable lids must be set aside, for example on available counter space, tables, or the like. Many difficulties and problems arise during cooking and food preparation due to the lack of space, leaking and spilling of ingredients, the high temperature of pots, pans, implements and/or lids when taken off a stove and the misplacement of implements and/or ingredients, etc.
Some prior art devices, such as spoon rests and combined spoon rests and hd holders have been devised in an attempt to overcome some of the known difficulties and problems. These known devices work well to a limited degree, but are typically very specialized and not usable for all items or implements, or in all situations.
One such prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,993, issued Mar. 14, 1995 to Spitler. The Spitler device is a holder or stand having a base with a central depression and a notched rail to hold a spoon, a pair of raised receptacles to hold other implements and an upright adjustable post supporting a yoke to hold a pot or pan lid. However, the device of Spitler does not include means to hold condiments or a pot or pan, is not capable of being rotated or moved to orientate items, without being lifted, and lacks other features and the versatility to be useful to all cooks and in substantially all cooking situations.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a caddy that is portable for use in and around a kitchen or other cooking area, and which includes a number of features lacking in known devices, to aid cooks in preparing meals while maintaining the space being used in a clean and orderly condition. The kitchen-cooking caddy of the present invention includes a support base with an adjustable platform for supporting one or more pans, pots or lids, as well as adjustable or removable shelves for providing convenient accessibility of spoons or the like while cooking or preparing foods. The present invention may also include a number of areas for condiments, as well as a conveniently placed retractable cutting board. Extendable elements may also be held in a top portion of the caddy, for supporting recipes, further utensils, or the like.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved caddy for holding kitchen implements or utensils. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved kitchen-cooking caddy that is both versatile and strong. It is a further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved kitchen-cooking caddy having a large number of features to aid a cook in preparing and cooking meals in a sanitary and facile manner. It is yet another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved kitchen-cooking caddy having movable portions that are held in a base to allow the caddy to be more easily properly orientated, as well as easily transportable. And, it is still a further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved kitchen-cooking caddy having a number of movable portions to allow the caddy to support a variety of items in convenient, adjustable locations for ready accessibility of the items, such as pots, pans, implements and condiments, as needed.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an improved kitchen-cooking caddy having a base supporting a wall portion. The wall portion has two sides, one of which includes a plurality of shelves for supporting various condiments, implements or utensils. Another of the sides includes a movable board or platform attached thereto. Angled implement holding portions are disposed between the sides. These angled implement holding portions may also be used to support a lid from a pot or pan. The movable board or platform is lockable in a raised or a lowered position and also includes means to rotate the entire caddy and other means to extend the platform.